


all my lovin’

by hoseokmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mention recreational drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokmin/pseuds/hoseokmin
Summary: wonwoo has a cold, but he always lies about how sick he is. he always takes care of soonyoung so... it’s time for soonyoung to take care of him.





	all my lovin’

**Author's Note:**

> happy soonwoo day everyone! this is so tiny I originally wasn’t going to post it. 
> 
> thank you [bailey](http://www.twitter.com/minnieholy) for reading and encouraging me. I owe you a lot 
> 
> follow me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cheolley), I need more mutuals!!
> 
> warning: there is slight mention of recreational drug use but it isn’t in there long!!

“What do you want from the store Nonu?” Soonyoung asked in the middle of the soup aisle at his grocery store.

“You’re not coming over, Soonyoung, I’m fine and I don’t need you getting sick,” Wonwoo said over the phone, his voice slightly hoarse.

“I _am_ coming over no matter what you say,” Soonyoung said, picking a couple cans of chicken noodle soup and placing it in his basket. “You said you felt better today, anyways, so what’s the truth? I want to take care of you, let me do this. You always take care of me.”

Wonwoo fell quiet on the other line as Soonyoung went on through the store. “So what do you want?”

It took a moment for Wonwoo finally to respond, but when he did, he sounded pained. As if he was trying to hide something. “Ramen. Chicken flavored, none of that shrimp stuff.”

Soonyoung laughed and rolled his eyes. “I want you better, not dead. I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

“I love you too, Soonie.”

 

 

Wonwoo never got sick, and if he did he always downplayed his symptoms. A few years ago he had gotten the flu and told everyone it was just a cold, and Soonyoung wasn’t sure if it was another one of those instances. Wonwoo always took care of him when he was sick, though, and now was his chance to repay him.

He was so excited.

Their relationship was a little unorthodox, but it was perfect for now. They weren’t exactly dating, but they weren’t exactly just friends either. They loved each other dearly, they knew they’d eventually end up together, but for now they were fine without labels.They were both going through things and didn’t exactly want to address it now. Soonyoung wasn’t sure of much, but he was definitely sure of Wonwoo.

He slipped inside Wonwoo’s apartment, figuring he must’ve went back to sleep when his cat, a long-furred white fluffball, came through and circled around his ankles.

“Hey baby,” he cooed as he put a pot and some broth to boil on the stove. “Have you been taking care of our Nonu?” he asked, scratching her ears. She meowed as if she understood, making Soonyoung grin. Tokyo was definitely Wonwoo’s cat. He treated her like a little princess since finding her on the street when she was only big enough to walk. She was a sweet little thing, so Soonyoung didn’t mind her too much. Perhaps he had a soft spot for her too, but he wouldn’t admit it.

He was a dog person himself.

He tried not to make too much noise as he busied himself in the kitchen, making ramen as authentically as he could. He knew Wonwoo would be happy with the packs of instant noodles he normally lived off of, but Soonyoung knew he probably hadn’t ate much in the last few days.

Wonwoo loved real ramen, too, though. He loved to make it, only because it was probably the _only_ thing he could make well. Any attempts at cooking other things just left the dinner tasting— absolutely terrible. Soonyoung wasn’t much better, but he’s seen Wonwoo make ramen so much he was confident.

He could do it.

He boiled the egg, cut an onion, and heated up the pork Wonwoo had sitting in his fridge all while the noodles boiled. He fed Tokyo, who jumped on the counter immediately as the noodles started to boil, before poking his head in Wonwoo’s room to check on him.

The blue glow of the television lit Wonwoo’s tiny frame. He was curled against a large pillow facing the television, his cheek laying against the top and his legs around the bottom. His mouth was agape and his glasses were askew on his nose, making him look smaller, cuter.

“Ah, my baby,” Soonyoung murmured as he walked back to the kitchen, completely enamored by the sight. He really had him by the heart, he’d admit it. 

He fixed their bowls and made some tea, using the tray that Wonwoo rolled all his joints on to bring it to his room. Wonwoo didn’t stir when he placed it all on the bedside table or when he turned on his lamp. His eyes fluttered as Soonyoung slid a hand through his damp hair, leaning against his hand.

“Hey, wake up,” he cooed. “I made you dinner.” Wonwoo answered with a groan. “You can go back to sleep when you eat it, okay? Please, you probably haven’t ate all day.”

Wonwoo sniffed. “I ate lunch,” he said, his voice cracking and hoarse. He coughed and sat up slowly, yawning and adjusting his glasses.

“And what was that?”

“....a piece of leftover pizza.”

“From last week?!”

Wonwoo shrugged, Soonyoung glared. “I swear I’ll beat your ass one day,” he muttered as he grabbed a warm bowl of ramen. “Anyways, I made this for you,” he said shyly as he gave it to him.

Wonwoo looked a little surprised when he looked down, seeing it was real and authentic instead of the instant packs he was used to. “You made this?” he said, his voice going soft.“Really?”

Soonyoung nodded. “You needed something more than just ramen, obviously,” he shrugged.

“But you could’ve just made instant noodles, you didn’t have to do all this... is that seaweed?!” he asked excitedly as he stirred his chopsticks in the ramen.

Soonyoung laughed happily. “I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. And yes, that’s seaweed. You can have the whole pack.”

Wonwoo looked at him, his nose scrunching as he smiled happily. Soonyoung’s heart swelled with pride ( _oh_ _god_ he _did_ _that_ ) and he smiled too.

They ended up smiling at each other for an embarrassingly long time, caught in the quiet happiness that enveloped them. “Uh, anyways,” Soonyoung said, feeling his cheeks getting red as he sat his own in his lap, fumbling with the chopsticks in his nervous fingers.

“Soonyoung,” Wonwoo’s said, his voice sounding closer and less creaky. “Thank you, I love you so much,” he said, kissing his cheek. Soonyoung grinned. 

“Anything for my nonu,” Soonyoung murmured. “Now eat it before it gets cold.”

Soonyoung waited to hear the sound of Wonwoo’s slurping before he tried it, looking at him nervously as he judged his work. Wonwoo made an approving noise, which made Soonyoung grin once more, and he dug in.

Okay, he _did_ do it.

“Wow, this is great,” Soonyoung said as he swallowed his first bite.

“You did well,” Wonwoo grinned. Soonyoung swore heart skipped a beat.

They ate the rest in silence, Wonwoo practically inhaling it once he realized how hungry he was. Soonyoung shook his head as he sat the empty bowl on the tray when he was only halfway done.

“You used my joint tray?!” Wonwoo said as he realized.

“I didn’t spill anything on it,” Soonyoung whined, taking a bite as Wonwoo picked up his tea.

 “Alright, alright. You’re forgiven this time,” Wonwoo smiled, leaning against him. He kissed his forehead. “Thank you, baby... I really am feeling better.”

 Soonyoung looked at him. “I never trust you,” he said softly. “You always say you feel okay when you’re in the worst shape.”

 “I know, I’ll work on it,” Wonwoo promised. “Stay with me tonight?”

 Soonyoung hummed, sitting his bowl on the table. “If I take the place of that pillow there,” he teased.

“Nah, I figured I’d give you the couch.”

Soonyoung pouted.

“I’m kidding!! I can’t _not_ cuddle you, that’d be a crime.”

Soonyoung smiled, feeling warm and happy. He took his pants off and found a hoodie of Wonwoo’s he loved sleeping in, slipping under the blankets next to Wonwoo.

 

 

Moments like these, moments where their legs are locked and his hand is on Wonwoo’s chest as he pulls him in, are his favorite. When things go wrong, at least he had Wonwoo. They didn’t have labels, he wasn’t his boyfriend just yet, but he was _his_.

 

And maybe that’s all he ever wanted.


End file.
